startingstrengthmirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Starting Strength Wiki
The title "Starting Strength" has two distinct meanings. Firstly it is Starting Strength The Book (View On Amazon) by Mark Rippetoe and Lon Kilgore. Secondly it is Starting Strength The Program also by Mark Rippetoe and widely referred to as "Rippetoe's." It is this second meaning of "Starting Strength" that this wiki primarily addresses while acting only as a supplement to "Starting Strength" the book. If you've been hearing about the Starting Strength program and the prospect of increased strength, musculature, bone density and overall wellness is something that you are willing to work hard for, consider this a first step on that path. I'd recommend you first start by visiting www.startingstrength.com and ordering Starting Strength for yourself from the previous site or Amazon. As I said this wiki is merely a supplement to the book and doesn't contain 1/10th of the information you'll find within its pages. It might take a week or more to get it in the mail, but in the meantime you can get started by running The Starting Strength Program. If you look to the right side of the page you'll see a menu titled, "Getting Started on Starting Strength." After taking a few minutes to read the five articles in the order that they are presented you'll have all the essentials needed to get started on the program. If you'd like a more in-depth understanding of the program feel free to skim the FAQ in its entirety to find most every conceivable answer to any questions you might have. When your book arrives by mail you'll want to immediately begin your study of its contents to ensure your continued progress on the program. It will guide you not only in how to perform the lifts correctly, but also in understanding how your individual bodyparts can work together as a single unit. The awareness of the distinctive mechanics at play within your body, called biomechanics, will aid you in every single circumstance that your human body is physically called upon, and its application is universal whether it be picking 400 pounds loaded on a barbell up off the floor or a dropped inkpen. Simply put: If the human body had come with an instruction manual that manual would be called Starting Strength by Mark Rippetoe. Now go get strong dammit! Starting Strength: Basic Barbell Training DVD This companion video to Starting Strength: Basic Barbell Training adds to the impact of the book by demonstrating the correct technique for the squat, press, bench press, deadlift, and power clean as performed by athletes under the direction of Mark Rippetoe. See the most important barbell exercises correctly executed, along with corrections of the most common problems encountered in learning them. Buy it Now at a Special Introductory Price from The Aasgaard Company. Deadlift Back Angles Watch More in the The Instructional Video Section. The Starting Strength Logbook Calculator 2.0 Completely Revised and Expanded ' Includes: The Original Novice Program The Onus Wunsler Program The Practical Programming Novice Program The Wichita Falls Novice Program The Advanced Novice Program And now you can reset the individual lifts too! 'Get It Now! Find More in the The Tools and Download Section. Going Deeper into the Deadlift with Mark Rippetoe, by Myles Kantor Mark delves into one of his favorite subjects; the deadlift. Read Part One Here Read Part Two Here Mark Rippetoe NPR Radio Interview Mark discusses some of the finer points of "Getting Fit" with NPR's Rob Sachs Listen Here! Get More in the The Articles and Interviews Section. Burgener & Rippetoe Bar by York Barbell $295.00 Mike Burgener and Mark Rippetoe have teamed up with industry leader York Barbell to provide the ultimate Olympic weightlifting/powerlifting bar that is perfect for Starting Strength and CrossFit workouts. Get the bar designed by the same people who designed your workouts. Available at The Rogue Fitness Store http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm180/BangoSkank1/BR_bar.jpg http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm180/BangoSkank1/BurgenerRippetoeBar.jpg ----------------------- The Rogue Weightlifting Shoe by Rogue Fitness and Do-Win $109.00 Available at The Rogue Store http://i296.photobucket.com/albums/mm180/BangoSkank1/Rogue.gif See More Great Brands in the Equipment Section. #Buy The Book (Buy On Amazon) #The Starting Strength Novice/Beginner Programs #The Main Lifts #The First Day #Adding Weight #Getting Stuck and Getting Unstuck ; Top Articles * The Books * Is Starting Strength Right for You? * The Starting Strength FAQ * Instructional Videos * Nutrition, Supplements and Cardio * After Starting Strength ; Support Articles * The Injury Assistance Section * The Equipment Section * Tools and Downloads * Digital Coaching * Support Sites ; Additional Articles * Journal Articles and Interviews with Mark Rippetoe * How To Construct Your Own Workout Routine * Programming for Weight Training * The Exercise Glossary * The Wit and Wisdom of Mark Rippetoe * What is Crossfit?! * Further Reading * ; Links * Official Starting Strength Homepage * Starting Strength 2nd Ed. Preview * Mark Rippetoe Q&A * Starting Strength Q&A * Crossfit Forums * Unofficial Starting Strength Website =Buy it Today!= To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community accident lawyer Visalia is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ; Stubbed Articles That Need Content * Wichita Falls Athletic Club * Strongman Training * Performance Sports Conditioning * Crossfit Wichita Falls * Powerlifting Programs * Exercise Routine Programming * Reviews of Mark Rippetoe's Books * Starting Strength Testimonials * An Index of Mark Rippetoe's Q&A Threads * Friends of The Starting Strength Wiki * Squat Form Check Compilation * Bench Press Form Check Compilation * Deadlift Form Check Compilation * Press Form Check Compilation * Power Clean Form Check Compilation __NOEDITSECTION__ Related wikis *w:c:Diet *w:c:Exercise (directs to w:c:Fitness) *w:c:Strength *w:c:Tricking Starting Strength Wiki